pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, MGM, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki and Disney Commercials Style)
Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, MGM, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki and Disney Commercials's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Wooper (Pokemon) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Smoochum (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Wheezie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Gingersnap (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, MGM, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki and Disney Commercials Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, MGM, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki and Disney Commercials Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, MGM, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki and Disney Commercials Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, MGM, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki and Disney Commercials Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, MGM, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki and Disney Commercials Style) - Treat Heart Pig Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, MGM, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki and Disney Commercials Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, MGM, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki and Disney Commercials Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, MGM, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki and Disney Commercials Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, MGM, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki and Disney Commercials Style) - Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Disgust Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, MGM, Tamagotchi, GoGoRiki and Disney Commercials Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG